Time to Party
by CookieLeCreep
Summary: "I can't believe you, Damon." She seethed, turning her back to him. "I'll be right there Bonnie." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him, still blocking his way with her livid eyes, pinning him with his own faulty actions. "I will tell Stephan."
1. Chapter 1

**Delena fan-fiction with twists, turns, and Damon being Damon.  
>Less over-emotional intense.<br>Part One.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Don't you get it Damon? This is never going to happen!" Elena yelled throwing her arms into the air. Furious and impatient, the tension between them quickly escaladed as they glared at each other from across the room. Damon resisted the urge to force her against the wall, to make her cooperate by his own will. He clenched his fists, the sweat from his forehead building the flames of irritation he felt towards her.

"Don't act like I'm not good enough for anything." He seethed between angry breaths. His self-control was wearing thin.

"No," She replied. "Your just not good at this."

A low growl escaped him as he was instantly in front of her. "What's good enough for you? I tried! Can't you see?" Damon painfully admitted, outstretching his arms in defeat. He never thought he could fail her like this, over something so simple. All his painstaking efforts to summon her here, to show her his dedication to helping her, were ruined in his pathetic attempt to show appreciation for once.

The line of streamers poorly taped along the wall limply fell to the floor. Elena rubbed her forehead in embarrassment. She had given him all day to help decorate for Stephan's surprise party, but sadly, all he had done was tape a line of streamers to the wall and throw a few self-inflated balloons to the ground. Only two of which were tied with string.

"You know you have to inflate them with helium for them to float, right?" She said, picking up a red balloon and dropping it to watch it sink back towards the ground.

"At least I tried." He muttered again. Elena sighed. Less than twenty minutes until guests began to arrive and nothing was done.

Damon threw himself onto the couch and put his arms behind his head. "I've only crashed parties Elena; what do you expect? Cirque De Sole?" He said grinning at her. She threw a roll of streamers at him. "Of course not." Ignoring the impact, and closed his eyes to nap. "I expect better."

Damon opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. Better? He sat up in confusion, staring at her as she began to unravel decorations to hang. He needed a beautiful woman to distract him from her.

"I'm going out for a little while." He jumped off the couch and grabbed his jacket. Elena dropped the streamers to run in front of him. "Oh no your not." She stood in front of the door. "You said you'd help with decorations." He stopped purposely close to her, looking down into her eyes and widening his.

"Right, who says I have to stay?" He battled with a cocky tone. He was doing that eye thing again, the one she hated. Before she could say anything else he reached for the handle, and she instinctively slapped it away.

"No." She said, the steady tone in her voice was commanding. Damon moved closer, inches away from touching her. The electricity between there two bodies magnified in intensity. "Yes." He said, equally commanding, his face nearly touching hers. Hypnotizing eyes tortured her heartbeat. Amused, he moved the hair from her cheek, creeping closer to her neck. Her skin was so delicate, so soothing…

Damon's teeth ached inside his gums.

So heavenly inviting…

"Will one of you open the door?" Bonnie called from behind the heavy wood door impatiently. Damon sighed, irritated by her interruption. "I've been standing out here, waiting for you to stop arguing." His hand drifted down her chin, and he watched her as she blinked rapidly, feeling her bare neck. Surprised, Elena tore her eyes away from Damon's, cheeks burning red with anger and embarrassment. "I can't believe you, Damon." She seethed, turning her back to him. "I'll be right there Bonnie." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him, still blocking his way with her livid eyes, pinning him with his own faulty actions. "I will tell Stephan."

Damon raised his hands in declaration, a deviant smile playing upon his lips. "And what's the vegan vampire baby brother going to do? Throw bunnies at me?" Elena opened the door, glaring at him, and Bonnie stepped in wearing similar hatred on her face. Immortality could not protect him from a women's wrath or the dangers of their fury.

"Fine." He huffed. "I know where I'm not wanted." Seizing his opportunity of escape, he slid out the door, eagerly anticipating an ideal distraction under the alloy of reds and purples of the setting the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to me…" The woman teased, stroking his leg beneath the table. Damon waited in his seat, hoping to get aroused more than her pathetic attempts allowed him to, but it was no use. Two women already tonight; one who didn't tease him enough and the other who didn't tease him at all, yet he still lurked for more, growing increasingly more dissatisfied by the lack of distractions the town held. And despite every bar and club he entered, Elena was always behind him, lurking in the shadows to watch him desperately try to relieve himself of throbbing sins by committing adultery in back alleyways. The only part he truly despised himself for was robbing them of their normal lives, ones he excessively longed for, and tossing them away like the garbage he pictured himself to be.

Damon lifted his head, exposing his weapon of choice. The woman's dark green eyes couldn't resist him. She was steadily growing hotter; her legs ached, as they remained closed, sticking together from the sweat of erotic thoughts. Smiling now, he slid to her side of the private booth; the loud music and flashing lights remained nothing but background buzzing and camouflage for their arousing body language.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He repeated in her ear, his cool breath aching her body. His hand glided slowly up her leg and underneath her skirt. "What..." she moaned to him, her will powerless over his hypnotic touch. He moved the hair draped over her shoulder, his breath raising the hair on her skin. "I'm going to kiss you wherever I want..." His lips grazed her skin and her sharp intake of air excited his nerves. "And touch you wherever I want…" His hand moved further up her skirt and she moaned, louder this time. The overwhelming movements of his hand and breath made her body tremble, embodying her craving for him that grew unbearably stronger by the second.

She was breathing heavy now, helpless under his spell. Damon ached for her too, his teeth unable to refrain the scent of her blood pumping underneath his cold lips. He held her neck with his hand, kissing it roughly now as his hand moved against her, faster and faster with the beat of the music that deafened his ears only to the sound of her veins. Blue, green, red neon lights flashed all around him, engulfing them in surrounding vibrations and pulling him closer to the irresistible temptations of her in front of him.

"What else are you going to do to me?" She moaned, reaching to rub him, his pants now bulging from the wondrous excitement. "I know what you want me to do…" He didn't refrain her from unzipping, the sheer touch of her through his pants sent him through levels of anticipation he'd waited to feel all night. He shoved her back onto the booth seats, unable to control himself any longer.

"Are you sure you know what I want?" He tested, pushing her hand away from him. Confused she turned her head to look at him, but he forced her neck back, exposing its glittering surface, pink from passion and flowing warmth. She struggled against him, unsuccessfully trying to shove his hands away from her. The adrenaline of fear pulsated through him, pushing him further over the edge. "I want you." He growled.

"Get off!" She gasped, overcome with fear. Panting, he snaked his arm around her back and lifted her effortlessly to his face. Damon yanked her hair to the side, looking at her staring with hateful eyes while Elena glared at him with arms crossed. "I'm sorry." He mouthed half-heartedly; sneering at his barbaric etiquette as he held the woman's mouth closed, and lunged forward.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Bonnie, I know what he did." Elena stated, hanging up the last of the decorations. They'd managed to inflate enough balloons to make the house look somewhat celebratory. Bonnie turned around, finishing the table set-up, and looked at Elena for more answers.

"I just can't believe he'd compel you, it's not like him, at least right now." Bonnie wondered to herself, leaning against the table. "Not like Damon?" Elena huffed. "He's an unreasonable psychopath and a total ass. That completely fits his profile." Bonnie shrugged at her friend, clearly confused herself. "But how? I mean, you're wearing your necklace aren't you?" Elena turned to her, showing her bare neck. "I don't know what happened; it was here this morning." Her annoyed expression turned worried.

"Well," Bonnie sighed, eyeing the developing situation in front of her. "I'll have to fix this somehow." She turned to look at the clock; there wasn't much time. "My best guess: he's been drinking. So if he tries to show up, don't let him come in." Bonnie turned to head upstairs. "Wait!" Elena called. "What are you-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes." Bonnie smiled, and quickly made her way up the staircase.

Disordered, Elena continued putting extra decorations away. She was telling Stephan everything once he got here, but a knock on the door sent her heart racing as streamers fell from her hands. She swallowed, praying that he hadn't been drinking. What would she do if he tried to compel her again? Elena grabbed a knife from the kitchen and made her way across the living room, cautiously listening against the door for him. She gripped the handle, contemplating what to do if he tried attacking her and quickly swung it open.

"Hey, finally!" Caroline said hugging her. "I brought cookies!" She chimed, holding the covered dish so everyone could see. Jeremy walked past them and sat on the couch. "He decided to tag along." Elena sheepishly smiled, handing Jeremy the knife. "Can you put this in the kitchen for me?" Bewildered, he took it. "Expecting anyone, Elena?" He joked and headed for the kitchen. He'd seen weirder. Caroline smiled and eyed the decorations around the room. "Oh, and Matt should be here any minute with the others."

Elena's chest relaxed and continued to breathe normally. Everything was going according to plan.

Twenty minutes after setting up the rest of the food with Bonnie, Jeremy answered his phone. "Hey, Stephan, still on for Jenna's _barbeque_ tonight?" Elena smiled at him as he gave the thumbs up that the cover-up barbeque had worked. Bonnie started the CD, adding life to the room. "I was wondering when someone was going to start the music." Elena teased, walking over to Bonnie. Standing from the living room, she could hear Caroline greeting Matt and a few others, but never the entire school. In an instant, her house was filled with faces she recognized, faces she'd never seen before, and faces that were surely too old to be in high school. Bonnie's eyes widened as she turned to Elena; they were both equally confused. "What is this?" she mouthed at her, rushing to Jeremy who pulled her through the crowd into the kitchen. "Yeah, I think I'm going call you back…" He said, hanging up the phone.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted over the sea of voices, moving between dancing bodies. She pulled her to the stairs to talk to her. "What are all these people doing here? Who are they!" Elena's voice shot up a few octaves, startling Caroline. "Well, you _did_ say hand out invites." Clearly frustrated, Elena rubbed her forehead. "Yes, but not to the entire school!" Caroline lowered her gaze as she started past her. "Wait, were are you going?" Caroline called. "To fix this." Elena turned, headed back to Bonnie.

"We can do this, we can do this. We just have to make sure all the liquor cabinets are locked up and no one has taken any drugs." Jeremy looked at Bonnie, undoubtedly worried, as her eyes were open wide in shock. "Woo!" A random partygoer yelled from the crowd. They looked at each other, the same expression of distress on their faces. "Yeah, we better hurry and lock those cabinets." Jeremy said panicking. Elena pushed her way through a group of people and into the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" Bonnie mumbled to herself while Jeremy presumed frantically locking cabinets around her. "Should we call the police?" She asked. "No, we just have to stay calm. Were did Stephan say he was?" Elena looked at them both, blank expressions clouding their faces. "I didn't get to finish the call…" Jeremy trailed off, wine bottles in each hand.

"It's alright, I'll just go upstairs and call him." She sighed, dreading the battle through the crowd. As she pushed past a girl in her physics class, Elena noticed Caroline talking to someone by the backdoor. "Caroline!" She exclaimed, outraged at her friend's nonchalant attitude towards her overrun home. "Yes?" She answered, dazed by Elena's tone. "What are you doing? Where's Matt?" Caroline put a hand on her shoulder. "Elena, Elena, calm down! Everything's fine!" She poured a cup and handed it to Elena. "Have some punch!" She eyed Caroline, cautious of her behavior. "Are you sure everything's fine?" Elena asked again, taking a sip of the drink. Caroline shook her head yes, but before she could say anything, Elena spit most of the drink from her mouth. "This isn't the same punch I made!" She exclaimed.

Caroline laughed, as did the man standing next to her. "I know, it's better!" She giggled, continuing her conversation. Furious now, Elena put the cup back on the table and poured a glass of soda instead. She couldn't believe this was happening; Jenna trusted her to take care of the house and she was going to fail her. Chugging the soda, it burnt her throat with stinging carbonation as she made her way to the stairs.

Several couples groping one another blocked the stairway, fixed in place even as she awkwardly pushed through. Not a good start for a party. Once in the hallway upstairs, there was yet another couple, this time about to walk into her room. They both turned, watching now as Elena padded down the hallway with a vicious expression on her face. Quickly, they moved around her, heading down the stairs.

When inside, she locked the door and pulled out her phone, dialing Stephan's number. If only he could be there with her now, she thought to herself, sitting on the bed. It was so comfortable and she was so tired…


End file.
